Tenten Gaiden: Legacy of the Forgotten Kunoichi
by Hope to dream
Summary: Everyone has a past. Ever wondered what Tenten's was? Where is her family? Why doesn't she have a last name? Sometimes, the lives people live are better left hidden. Eventual NejiXTen.
1. Chapter 1

**Tenten Gaiden: Legacy of the Forgotten Kunoichi**

Chapter One: The Begining

**Summary:** Everyone has a past. Ever wondered what Tenten's was? Where is her family? Why doesn't she have a last name? Sometimes, the lives people live are better left hidden.

A/n: so as we've all realized, Tenten's character has absolutely no background story, so I decided to create her one of my own. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p>"Now move your hands like this." Momoko instructed.<p>

I did as I was told, mimicking her movements with practiced ease and manipulating my fingers accordingly. She smiled down at me, adoration glittering in her brown eyes. I had always been a fast learner, catching on to my clan's jutsus fairly quickly, yet she still had always seemed to be in awe of me, something that never ceased to prevent the warmth of her grin from spreading throughout my entire body.

And what a nice grin it was.

It brightened up her entire face with it's emotion, and made you feel like the most important person in the world. She was my sister, and I had loved her with every ounce of my being.

"Now!" she commanded and we thrust our enjoined finger above our heads, aiming for the sky.

Murderous clouds loomed overhead, and we dropped our hands, watching as the previously blue sky morphed a murky grey and boomed with earth-shattering strength. I gasped when I felt moisture on my cheek, whirling on my sister excitedly. There was another drop, then another, and another as rain began to fall slow and steady, drenching us within seconds. I opened my mouth...

And relaeased the loudest squeal heard to man.

"We did it!" I shrieked. Momo smiled, still covering her no doubt ruptured eardrums. "We actually _did_ it!"

I couldn't believe it.

_We had actually performed the rain jutsu!_ Father hadn't learned that until he was a chunin and here we were doing it at age six and twelve. Granted, he had done it _alone_, but we were still pretty advanced to do it at all.

I hopped from foot to foot giddily, splashing mud on the hem of my brand new dress while Momoko laughed, shaking the water out of her eyes only to have her vision obscured once more by her wet bangs.

"We should probably get inside," she mused, "It's raining pretty hard and I haven't figured out how to make the jutsu stop yet."

There was a flash of lightning and we sprinted back to the manor, struggling to keep our dresses from touching the wet grass and giggling when one of us slipped. Mom was less than happy with our appearance, grimacing as she took in our tangled hair and mud-stained clothes. There was also a rather large puddle of mud beneath our feet, soaking into the wood floor in the entryway. Her grimace warped into a scowl.

"Tenten! Momoko! What in the world happened to your clothes? And why are you all wet?"

My sister and I shared a glance before beaming at our frazzled mother. She met our grins with a blatant stare of her own, hands perched firmly on her shapely hips and head tilted to the side. She raised dark brows pointedly.

"Well?"

I looked to Momoko who was biting her lip, something she always did when she was excited.

"I'll tell you when dad gets home," she answered but I could tell she was struggling to keep it from bursting from her lips. Not that I could blame her any. I was practically squirming with impatience. Would dad hurry _up_ already?

Mom noticed my wriggling and shook her head, a small smile playing across her lips.

"Momoko, why don't you get you and Tenten cleaned up?" she suggested, "That should occupy you until your father gets home."

Said girl shrugged, taking me gently by the hand and leading me to the bathhouse.

**.**

"Daddy!"

I ran at the man full speed, leaping into the air and intending a sharp kick to his stomach. Just when I thought I would succeed, my ankle was caught at the last possible moment and I was hauled up by his large arm with relative ease. He dangled me just high enough so we were eye-to-eye, chuckling at the pout I'm sure was occupying my lips.

"Nice try kid," he teased and I scowled when he tweaked my nose before setting me back on my feet.

"Hey Dad," Momoko greeted and he ruffled her hair, grinning when she whined and pried his hand away.

"Where's your mother?" he murmured.

I eyed his forehead protector pointedly and he sighed in faux exasperation, unwinding it from his hair and tossing it at me. I caught it expertly, running my finger across the smooth metal and grinning to myself. _Wow, a real mist headband! _Someday I hopedd to have one of my own.

"She's in the kitchen." I told him.

He beamed.

"Thanks kid."

Momoko was at my side the instant he rounded the corner, an anxious expression marring her pretty face.

"Should we tell them now?"

I frowned.

"Do you think they'll be mad?" I asked, "We didn't exactly ask before testing out a family jutsu."

She shrugged.

"Well there's only way to find out."

* * *

><p>Dad was thrilled. And he was even more thrilled when Momoko made chunin a few weeks later. Everyone saw it coming. She had completely skipped the genin stage after graduating from the academy and was immediately promoted, no questions asked. The Jun Mizu(1) clan had always been known for their child prodigies, and my sister was no exception. For the past couple of days there was always someone on our doorstep, congratulating Momoko and dropping off gifts. My parents were practically glowing at all the praise. <em>I <em>on the other hand, was growing irritated. Father spent all his free time training her, leaving him with little time to work with me, if any at all.

Of course I didn't give up that easily. I was still set on becoming a Hidden Mist ninja and upholding my clan name. I didn't need father. I would be _better_ than Momoko, and without his stupid help.

That proved easier said than done.

Although Momoko and I had mastered the rain jutsu, I was still mediocre at best at everything else. Ninjutsu, mediocre. Genjutsu, mediocre. Tai-jutsu, mediocre. And mediocre just wouldn't cut it when you were a Jun Mizu. We were supposed to be great. Powerful. Leaders. Not average.

I groaned as another kunai missed it's target by nearly three feet. _What was I doing wrong?_ I had the right stance and force behind the throw. _Maybe if I tilted my head…_

"You're holding it wrong."

I nearly screamed at the voice that whispered into my ear only to scowl when I realized it was only Momoko. _Stupid, pretty, irritatingly perfect-_

"A true ninja should never be caught off guard."

I chose to ignore her, focusing on the kunai in my hand and squinting at my target; a tree with a giant circle carved in the bark. There was a sigh from behind me but I ignored that too, pulling my arm back and-

This time a scream really did rip from my throat. Momoko had jumped in the line of fire, and the kunai was flying at her at top speed. Just when I thought it would make contact her hand flashed out in front of her, catching the knife by the handle. I could only gape while she smirked knowingly.

_When did she learn _that_?_

"Now will you take my advice?"

Did I have a choice?

**.**

"These shurikans are amazing!" I gushed.

Momoko laughed.

"They're okay I guess."

My eyes widened.

"You guess?" I repeated incredulously. Was she _mad_? These were honestly the best crafted shurikan I'd ever laid eyes on. They were so smooth, and sharp. I told her such and she laughed again.

"What?" I pouted. How could she not see how wonderful they were?

"You were always fascinated with sharp, pointed objects," she informed me, "Even as a little baby. Mom had to always hide all the silverware because we would always catch you playing with the forks and knives."

I frowned.

"I don't remember that."

"You wouldn't," she snorted, "You were like two."

Huh. Well I guess that made sense.

We remained quiet for a while after that, the only noise being the steady thumping of the tree as Momoko nailed bull's eye after bull's eyes without breaking a single sweat. I suddenly felt extremely pathetic. She just made it look so _easy_! I must've been staring because her throws halted, and she turned to give me a bright smile.

"Tell you what," she began, "You keep my all my weapons in tip-top condition and I'll make you a marks-woman superior to even myself."

Now that was an offer even an idiot couldn't refuse. It was a win-win situation. I got to deal with weapons on a daily basis _and_ be superior to Momoko at something.

I returned her grin.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Nice work Tennie."<p>

I beamed at my sister, proud of my handiwork.

"Stunning."

We both started at the voice only to catch sight of a red-haired boy leaning against a wall a fair distance away. He was staring right at us, well, more specifically Momo, and judging by his dazed expression he wasn't talking about my weapon-molding skills. The fact might have bothered me if I hadn't noticed his appearance.

He looked slightly older than my sister, with a handsome face, strong physique, and piercing green eyes. He was _beautiful_. And almost instantly I knew he had to become my brother-in-law (even though Momo was only thirteen. What? She could wait a few years), no one else was suitable. I jabbed the kunoichi harshly in the rib, for she had begun fiddling with the weapons, and jerked my head in the boy's direction.

"Introduce yourself!" I hissed.

"Why?" she responded fiercely.

"Because he's cute, and obviously looking at you!" I retorted.

"So?"

Oh for crying out loud. Now was _not_ the time to be shy. She could miss the opportunity of a lifetime!

I gave her a hard shove in his direction and she stumbled, shooting me a glower over her shoulder as he reached out to steady her. _You're welcome._

Momoko smiled politely at him, a clear blush splayed across her cheeks.

"Sorry," she apologized, "My sister was being annoying, you know how children are."

I scowled at her back. _She_ was the one acting like a child!

Green eyes just smiled, stretching his lips back over perfect white teeth as he snuck a peek at me form over her shoulder.

"Her?" he inquired incredulously, "She's much too adorable to cause much trouble."

Thank-you future brother-in-law.

Momoko scoffed.

"Puh-_lease_. Don't let the doe-eyes fool you, she's a demon in disguise."

Pssh. If only. Then I would kick her ass at everything and Dad would be training _me_.

His eyes drew my way once more and I gave an enthusiastic wave.

"She seems nice to me."

_Boo-yah! In your face Momo!_

Both teens turned to frown at me and I suddenly realized I had voiced my thoughts aloud. Well, Momo was frowning but green eyes seemed amused, the corner of his mouth curling up slightly as he eyed the girl beside him with interest.

"Momo?" he drawled, "That's a cute name."

Said girl flushed, ducking her head and mumbling a barely audible,

"It's short for Momoko."

His smile widened.

"Even better. I'm Tai…wanna hang out?"

Momoko shot me a quick look and I grinned, nodding my head at her. This was just perfect. I'd have a new brother in no time!

"Sure," she answered, "I just have to take Tenten home first."

He shrugged, shoving his hands into his shorts, the pure epitome of cool.

"I'll come with."

So Tai accompanied us home that day and he was perfect. Er…well as perfect as a teenage boy could be anyway, and I just knew things would just get better from there. It's funny how life tends to surprise you.

* * *

><p>an: so that was just the set up, next few chapters will explain how she ended up in the leaf village. Please r&r.

**(1) Jun Mizu translates to 'pure water' in Japanese (hopefuly) so Tenten is a part of the prestigious 'Pure water' clan in the Hidden Mist village**


	2. Judgement

**Tenten Gaiden: Legacy of the Forgotten Kunoichi**

Chapter Two: Judgement

a/n: thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, I honesty didn't expect that many but they are much appreciated

P.S. sorry about the wait, my brothers were hogging the laptop. Even though it's mine. And clearly belongs to _me_. Boys.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, just my original characters and plot. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>"He's so cute, and kind, and sweet, and strong, and…."<p>

She droned on and on while I tinkered with some weapons on her bed, busily ignoring the teenage girl as best I could. Which wasn't very well mind you. I was almost regretting pushing her and Tai together, but of course I really couldn't be. He _was _all those things she said, I was just sick of her repeating them.

"How annoying," I muttered to myself. I was annoyed with the boy but couldn't actually feel annoyed _by_ him, if that made any sense. And although Momoko was grating on my nerves, I couldn't really fault her either. He was her first crush. She was too busy outshining the other kids at the academy to take mjuch interest boys then, and now the feelings were latching onto her full force. It was funny, knowing that I, a seven year old, was more mature than my thirteen year old sister when it came to boys.

"And his eyes are so _green_." she cooed.

"Very green," I agreed noncommittally but of course she didn't hear me. She was too busy daydreaming about Tai, and his amazing, green eyes.

**.**

"Hey Tenten."

I grinned real big. A girl couldn't help but return his smile, it was like trying not to breathe air. Sure, you could manage to not do it after strenuous effort, but you'd only be doing yourself damage. And trust me, trying to force your lips down when all they wanted was to shoot nearly into your hairline was going to do some pretty heavy-duty damage to your face.

"Hey, Tai!" I chirped.

He smiled again and this time my lips didn't leave me a choice; they stretched across my face so wide I was sure my face would split. Only it obviously didn't. Thank god.

"Is Momo around?"

I frowned. She was around, she just couldn't hang out with him today. Today was _my _day, and not even the oh so handsome Tai of the Li clan would take it from me. I'd make sure of it.

"Actually-" I began only to be cut off by Momoko, who was suddenly at my side. In a dress. With _flowers_ on it. Was I missing something here?

"Tai!" she squealed like a school girl and I fought the urge to barf. Since when was she this…this _girly_?

The boy chuckled as she practically squeezed the life out of him before gently prying her arms from his waist. It was something about the look in his eyes that I would always remember even decades down the line. He actually cared for her. It wasn't quite love, since they'd only known each other for a few weeks, but it was more than like. He was the type of boy that would grow into a man that could love my sister like no other. And surprisingly, the realization stung.

_She didn't need me._

And to be honest, she never really did. I was the one that needed _her_. My parents loved me, I knew they did. But they didn't quite provide the attention needed for a child my age. It was always a clan meeting or mission they had to attend and Momoko was the only one who seemed to make time for me, even after she made chunin. But now, she'd even found something more to occupy her time. Something that didn't involve me.

"Hey Tennie, me and Tai are going to the park. Can you tell Mom for me?"

I gave my sister a pained look. _Had she forgotten that easily?_

She frowned at my expression, moving back towards me to stare into my eyes.

"Something wrong?"

I fidgeted, not quite meeting her gaze.

"Tenten," she urged, "If you don't want me to go you know I'll stay right?"

Her tone was so gentle and caring that I suddenly felt guilty. Of course I knew she would, that was the problem. Who was I to keep her from the boy she liked just for a stupid training session? Was I really that selfish?

"I _want_ you to go away," I fibbed, "I'm tired of always having to look after you, it's Tai's turn. I need a break."

Momo rolled her eyes at that, shaking her head and grabbing Tai's hand. Said boy shot a pitying look over his shoulder before they left and my heart skipped. _He knew_.

* * *

><p>"Happy two year anniversary!"<p>

Momoko beamed as the crowd cheered their approval for the happy couple. It had been two years since Tai and Momo had been together. Two years since I had decided to release my hold on my sister and let her live her own life. Two years since I've felt half-full. But thankfully, by now I was an expert at hiding my emotions. To anyone on the outside, I was just the bubbly youngest girl of the Jun Mizu clan. I was outgoing, made good marks at the academy, had lots of friends, and most importantly, I was happy. But of course to me, it was like no matter how many people I was surrounded by, I was still alone. Even now, as my classmates chattered to me in excited tones, I felt lonely.

"Your sister is _so_ lucky Tenten!" a girl named Akaine cooed, "Tai's _so _dreamy."

I managed a tight smile and nod, but on the inside I was cringing. _Had her voice always been that nasally? Why hadn't I noticed before?_

"Hey, look!" a blond boy named Ichi shouted, "They're coming this way!"

I started at that, ignoring Akaine's squeals as the couple drew nearer. Several of the villagers ran to meet them, including Akaine and Ichi, greeting the two jounin with huge smiles and offering gifts. I decided to make my exit then, there was no use of sticking around listen to people coo over them. As I turned to leave however, Momo shouted out to me above the noise of the crowd.

"Tennie!" she called, "Where are you going? Get over here!"

I groaned, steeling my defenses as I shoved through the crowd to reach them. How annoying. _Must all these people be huddled around them like this?_ It was ridiculous!

After what seemed like hours, I had finally breached the crowd, frowning up at my sister who smiled.

"What?" I demanded.

She ignored my tone, reaching out to ruffle my hair around my head while I scowled.

"You should have let me do your hair," she mused, fingering the tangled strands, "You're obviously not doing much with it yourself."

My scowl deepened.

"In those stupid buns?" I hissed, "They make me look like a friggin' panda!"

Their was a chorus of 'awwws' from the crowd and I bit my tongue to keep from lashing out. _How annoying_.

"I thought they were adorable," Tai piped from beside her.

I rolled my eyes at the male. _Of course you would_.

"Whatever," I muttered and turned to leave, only to be swiveled back around by Momo. _What now?_

My thoughts much have been translated clearly across my face because she laughed, pulling me into a bone crushing embrace. Against my will I might add. But I didn't shove her away, I had missed this too much.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I frowned.

"Ummm…for what?"

She released me then, linking her arm with Tai's and giving me a look of incredulity.

"You really forgot?" she exclaimed, "You were the one who made me go talk to Tai in the first place, remember? If it wasn't for you there wouldn't be a two year anniversary."

Tai's green eyes shot to mine.

"So you're who I should thank for the love of my life?" he wondered, then grinned, "Well, thank you Tenten, for making me the happiest man on earth."

I blushed at the intensity of his voice before ducking my head and answering with a muttered,

"Your welcome."

Guy always did manage to make me feel guilty.

* * *

><p>"<strong>What do you mean she needs back up!<strong>"

The ANBU cringed away fro me, holding up his/her hands in surrender at my scream.

"Relax kid," they answered, "I m just the messenger, so don't get all huffy with me!"

Definitely a chick. A guy would have just dropped off the scroll and left without a word. I scrutinized her further. Yes, clearly female althoug for an adult woman she sure did have a flat chest.

"What?" she barked, noticing my stare.

I shrugged.

"Nothing."

I could practically see her temple throb through her creepy cat mask. Why a cat anyway? But then again she did seem pretty _catty_. And mean. And bitchy. Okay, I'm done.

"Just spit it out brat!"

I raised a brow at that. How unprofessional. _Did she not realize who she was talking to?_ She's lucky Dad and Mom were at another clan meeting or I would have sicced them on her. _No_ one messes with a Jun Mizu and get away unharmed. And yes, that is a fact. Of course I wasn't dumb enough to believe I could handle an ANBU, so I decided to take a different approach. I would damage her ego.

"Hey!" she snapped, "I was _talking_ to you. Say it already."

She asked for it.

"Fine," I drawled, "I just couldn't tell if you were a man or a woman because your chest is so flat."

There was a silence before she shrieked,

"Ex_cuse _me?"

Was she deaf?

"Your chest." I repeated slowly, "It's flat. Kind of like a chalkboard really. Have you ever looked into implants?"

And that was all it took. One moment she was invading my space and the next she had disappeared in a puff of smoke. _Heh, served her right_.

With her gone I turned my attention to the scroll in my hands. _Momo needed back up? _But why? She was only supposed to be going on an escort mission to the Sand Village. And sure it was A-ranked, but what could have possibly happened to make her need back up?

I glanced at the bottom of the page and sighed. I needed to give this to Tai. He was supposed to be her back up. I just wish his house wasn't all the way on the other side of town.

**.**

Tai was a mess. When he had opened the door he was all warm and smiling, but once he got a good look at the scroll he went rigid. His eyes rose from the paper to meet mine and I had a sudden feeling of dread. Why was he looking at me like that? Like he was disgusted. I started to back away only to have him grab my sleeve, his grip a little too tight to be comfortable.

"How long ago this you receive this?"

I frowned, tugging on my sleeve but he didn't release me. It seemed as if he didn't notice I was even trying to break free.

"Tenten, answer the damn question!" he snapped and my eyes widened in shock. He had never spoken that way to me before. _Ever_.

"I…" I began but my throat was suddenly dry. _Why was he treating me like this?_

My lack of answer only served to make him more frustrated. He shook the paper in my face, his own contorting in anger as he jerked me almost violently before catching himself and dropping my arm like it burned him. He groaned, lowering his head and digging the heels of his hands into his eyes.

"How long?" he repeated. His voice was still strained, but he seemed to be in better control than before.

"About an hour," I whispered, "Tai, what's wrong?"

His head snapped to mine so fast I'm sure he got whiplash. His eyes were wide with panic and I let out a whimper when he slammed his fist through the wall right above my head.

"Are you insane!" he yelled, "You waited an entire _hour_ before delivering this to me? Do you realize what this could mean?"

I was trembling.

I never realized Tai could be so scary. There was a hole in the wall right above my head and he didn't seem to be in any pain. He was a jounin. And for the first time I realized something. Ninja, especially ones like him, were weapons. They were dangerous. They were designed to kill.

My heart stopped. _Kill_. How could I be so stupid! Momo's mission suddenly didn't seem so simple anymore. It was dangerous, and the fact that she requested backup meant she was in serious trouble. And I had waited nearly an hour to deliver the scroll.

"Figured it out have you?" Tai sneered bitterly, "Gosh Tenten, you want to be a ninja so badly, but you are still just a child. It's like you've learned nothing at the academy. Your decisions aren't wise, and a ninja must be able to _think_. **You** have poor judgement. Maybe you shouldn't go into this profession."

He didn't look back as he hurried out the door. It was all my fault, and he had made that very clear.

* * *

><p>an: so what do you all think? Please let me know. And I know I said she would be going to the Leaf Village in this chapter but it ended up being so long I had to cut it in half. And oh, I do realize Tenten says 'how annoying' quite a lot. Just think of it as sort of her catch phrase. Kind of like Shikamaru's 'how troublesome'. Only not. Yeah…I'm just going to stop now.


	3. Failure

**Tenten Gaiden: Legacy of the Forgotten Kunoichi**

Chapter Three: Failure

a/n: so thanks to those that reviewed but I know there are more of you out there *squints eyes at readers accusingly* Anyways, don't be shy, leave a reply, (haha that rhymes) even if it's a simple 'awesome'. Your feedback is what keeps this story rolling.

**Disclaimer**: yeah, as I've previously stated, Naruto=not mine

* * *

><p>I was shaking. How could I have been so <em>stupid<em>? And now because of my naive thinking my sister could possibly be long dead. This was _not_ happening. I wouldn't accept it. I _couldn't_ accept it. Reality seemed to be slipping from my reach, the lines blurring until there was just a spattered mess. Dark spots clouded my vision and I couldn't shake them, they were everywhere.

"Ugghh.." I groaned and the noise came out sounding like I swallowed a hand full of senbon needles.

The shaking increased, and my body trembled violently. I was vaguely aware I was hyperventilating but couldn't seem to stop my self, tears bursting from my eyes painfully as I clutched my head. My heart was trying to claw it's way out my chest, my breath short and quick. Everything was spinning. The ground seemed to tilt and I was abruptly swept away by darkness.

* * *

><p>It was dark. Pitch black. And quiet. Too quiet. I was shivering, and something itchy was wrapped around me, catching the hairs on my arm almost painfully every time I shifted. I tried to sit up, but was prevented from doing so.<p>

I frowned. _The hell? _

I tried again only to end with the same result. It was when I tried to move my arms that I came to the realization I was bound. Panicked, I began to buck wildly, twisting and turning my body until I had no other choice but to collapse in exhaustion. Where the hell was I? Had I gone blind? Why couldn't I see anything?

"Done yet?"

I flinched at the voice and the owner laughed, a hand patting me affectionately on the face. It was cold, making me cringe as it rolled over my cheek and chin.

"Who are you?" I rasped. I hadn't even noticed his presence and it bothered me. Was he that good or was I loosing it?

"A friend." came a casual reply.

I scoffed. A friend? What did he think I was, five?

"You don't believe me?"

I scowled. He could clearly see me but I was blind to him, and the thought irked me.

"I can't trust someone I can't see," was my curt response.

Another chuckle.

"Is that so?"I could feel the anger building in my chest. How annoying. He was lucky I couldn't use my arms or his voice box would have been ripped out that very second. Was he just going to interrogate me all day?

"Fine," I snapped coolly, "_Friends_ don't tie other friends up. Release me and I'll believe you."

His answer was wounded, but I could still make out the undertone of amusement. He found this whole ordeal funny.

"But then I can't help you, "He hissed, "Isn't your sister in trouble?"

The mention of Momo had me trying to climb to my feet, only to crash back against the damp earth.

My feet were bound too.

He didn't comment on my attempt to escape, but I could feel him getting closer despite his silent footsteps.

"I can help you," he insisted instead, "All you have to do is pay one small price."

I hesitated. Wasn't Tai already on his way to save her? Why did I have to pay a price?

"He won't make it," he drawled, and I was stunned at his ability to read my mind, "She'll kill her before he reaches her. She's doomed unless I help you."

Doomed. The word echoed through my head repeatedly and my chest began to ache. She was doomed unless I gave in. Unless I sacrificed. I was her only hope.

"See?" he murmured and I shivered as a slimy finger trailed down my arm, his mouth was right next to my ear, hot breath caressing the hairs on my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut, shuddering when he held my face in his palm. Something wet touched my cheek and I nearly vomited when I realized it was his tongue. He was tasting me.

"Don't be selfish," he cooed, "Help your sister, she would do the same for you."

My resolve broke then. I knew she would. She would do anything for me. And that's why I had to give in. I swallowed, voice wavering as I answered,

"What do I have to give you?"

There was a heavy silence and then,

"Your body."

I didn't have time to react before a sharp pain pierced into my shoulder. I could feel strong hands pinning my arms against my sides, preventing me from struggling as his teeth sank deeper and deeper in to my flesh. I cried out as the agony increased, burning my body from the inside out with scalding heat. I'd never felt anything more painful in my life. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. And soon even my screams ceased, too overcome with pain for my throat to open. And when he was done I was tossed aside, my back hitting the ground harshly as I curled within myself, clutching at my still flaming shoulder.

"What d-did you do to m-me?" I managed to gasp out between sobs.

He laughed. A dark wicked sound that made my skin crawl.

"I helped you," he cackled, "I gave you power, and once you use it, you will belong to me."

Liquid lava seemed to burn through my veins and I was consumed by darkness once more.

* * *

><p>I woke up alone in the middle of a forest. There was no cackling man, no Li compound, and no Mist Village. Just me and the trees. I rose to my feet, gazing in awe at the beautiful scene around me. Everything was so bright and so <em>green<em>. The Mist wasn't named that for nothing, it really was misty. Everything was shrouded in fog, and only those that had lived there for a while could actually navigate their way through. But this, this was amazing. The colors were bright, the sun reflecting off the leaves just right and sparkling like jewels. I found myself grinning and I just knew, this was a sight I would always remember.

Of course good things couldn't last.

There was the distinct clanging of knives only a ninja would recognize. A battle was going on. My shoulder began to burn and I was suddenly reminded of what the man did to me. Was I going to use his power? And how?

The clanging grew louder, and I wandered towards it. Was it Momo? I couldn't stand there another minute. I had to _know_. If she was alive I could help her and make up for my earlier stupidity. Grasping my shoulder, I darted off towards the noise.

They were in a clearing. Momo had her sword drawn, pointing the sharp tip at her smirking opponent. I kept hidden in the shadow of the trees, kunai drawn and ready for the second I was needed. From what I could see at the distance she wasn't hurt too badly, a bit of blood smearing her face and a few cuts on her arms. Her opponent however, was flawless. Her pale skin seemed to glitter under the sun, not an once of blood on it. Her eyes were two sapphires, flashing dangerously as she took a threatening step.

"Give up," she hissed, "I don't want you, I want the girl."

Momoko's dark eyes narrowed at the woman. They were complete opposites; my sister, the dark-haired, tropical princess, and the woman, the pale, red-headed goddess. They stared each other down, step for step , mimicking the other's movements. To me it was like a dance as I watched them circling the grass in practiced, graceful movements, their eyes never straying from the enemy.

"Surrender!" she repeated, "I don't want to kill another talented kunoichi, there are few of us around you know."

Momo laughed, but there was a hard edge.

"Thanks for the compliment," she scorned, "But as a talented kunoichi you know I would never abandon my mission. She's my charge, I won't let you have her."

The redhead sighed and something spiked through the air, cutting through it like it was made of butter. I stiffened at the power I felt. _Was it her chakra doing that?_

"That's too bad," she tusked, "And here I thought I wouldn't have to shed blood."

Momo didn't have time for a reply because in the next instant she was in her space, hands aimed at the girl's face. Momo was quick in reply, using her sword to block her attack and flip out of range.

"Cute," the woman drawled and it was then that I noticed she wore no headband. If she belonged to no village then who was she taking orders from? Was she even _taking _orders? Why was she doing this? The possibilities intrigued me, so much so that I nearly missed when my sister was thrown through the air, shattering the ground open with her body at the impact. The woman was immediately at her side, crouching on her hind legs so she could leer into the crater she created. My heart thumped. Momo wasn't moving.

'_Get up!' _I begged, _'Please, just move!'_

But she remained still and the woman reached down, yanking her up by the hair so she could stare her in the eyes.

"You're so young," she murmured, "It's a shame you won't live past this moment, you would've made a fine kunoichi."

I acted without thinking, flinging my kunai so hard my shoulder nearly disconnected. It made direct contact with the red-head's arm, startling her and causing her to release her hold on my sister to glare up into the trees.

"Who's there?" she demanded, "Show yourself."

I took a steadying breath. It was now or never. I jumped down from the from my hiding place, feeling exposed as I stepped into the sunlight. The woman's blue eyes widened in surprise, but it didn't last long before flickering with understanding. She smiled crookedly, standing up as well while she observed me.

"You're a child," she stated.

I nodded curtly.

She stole a glance at my sister before returning her gaze to me.

"And that's your sister?"

Another nod.

Her smile stretched almost inhumanly and I found myself stumbling back a few spaces. That seemed to overjoy her.

"Scared?" she cooed.

I didn't answer, taking another retreating step. My lungs were not working properly, like something had taken a hold of my throat and wouldn't let go. I struggled for breath, nearly panting as she advanced upon me slowly. I had heard plenty about a shinobie's killer intent, but actually feeling it for myself was an entirely different experience in itself.

'_I'm a goner,' _I realized. But what did I really expect? I had rushed out into battle armed with a single kunai. _Did I really think I would win?_ The burning in my shoulder resurfaced and I found myself giving in to the slow heat. What was there to lose?

_I gave you power, and once you use it, you will belong to me_.

I hesitated. He knew I would have to rely on his power, but what did he intend to do with me after I used it? I didn't have much time to dwell on the subject; as soon as she lunged at me I erupted in flames. My eyes went blind with white-hot pain before my vision retuned, and the aching was numbed to a dull throb. It traveled along every stretch of my skin, and when she touched me, she howled in agony before recoiling. I could only stare in shock as she crumpled to the ground, the white fire engulfing her entire body as she screamed and attempted to put it out. Her eyes shot to mine, fear translating clearly across the blue orbs.

"You're a monster!" she shrieked, and it was at that very moment that her body crumpled into ashes.

I could only stare. I had just killed someone yet I didn't feel a thing. No remorse, no self-disgust, just the slow throbbing of the fire as it coursed through my veins. She had merely touched me and was turned to a pile of ashes. It was scary, knowing that you held such power, yet I couldn't help but feel exhilarated. I was practically giddy as I stared at my hands, hypnotized by the heat they emanated.

"Wonderful, isn't it?"

My eyes snapped to the trees where I saw a lone man. He was tall and slender, dressed in loose robes with some sort of rope tied around the center. His dark hair shifted around his pale face, revealing slanted green eyes and a sharp face that reminded me greatly of a snake.

"Who are you?"

He laughed and I cringed. I remembered that laugh.

My stomach lurched in disgust.

"You bastard," I hissed, "What the hell did you do to me?"

He merely smiled.

"I don't see you complaining," he quipped, "Admit it, you enjoyed killing that woman. You _adore _the power."

I didn't answer, focusing on trying to get my skin to cool down. He was right. I had enjoyed it, but I didn't want to.

"I can teach you how to control it," he offered and my eyes raised to his suspiciously. He was grinning, watching for my reaction at I peered into his face.

"What's the catch?"

If I knew anything about this man it was that he didn't hand things out for free, everything came with a price. He had given me this power, and he expected my compliance in return.

"Oh nothing major," he drawled, "Just when I decide I want someone gone, you make sure they go. Permanently."

I froze.

"Y-you want me to kill people for you?"

"That among other things."

I didn't like this. Something about the whole ordeal just felt plain wrong. Sure, ninja went killing people their entire lives, but they were fighting for the greater good of their country. This guy on the other hand, seemed to hold some sketchy alterior motives.

"I don't think so," I snapped, "I refuse to become some slimy dude's personal servant."

His smile didn't waver.

"No servant," he chuckled, "I fear you are a bit to feisty for that role my dear. I was thinking more along the lines of assassin."

I scowled.

"No."

He was frowning now, and I watched warily at he descended from the trees, walking past me to the crater in the ground. He stooped next to it, turning to look at me with an inquiring brow.

"You care for this girl, no?"

My blood seemed to still in my veins. He wouldn't. Would he? I was panicking, breathing heavy as he gathered her limp body in his arms, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he held her against his chest. I had to stop him, I had to-

"Stop!" I shouted, "I'll-"

My rant was cut short as Momo raised her head, brown eyes boring into my own.

"No.." she whispered and my heart ached.

"But Momo!" I pleaded and she silenced me with a shake of her head.

"No Tenten," she moaned, " You can't give into him, he wants-"

"Hush girl!" the man hissed fiercely and a sob left my mouth when his hand shot through her chest, her blood dripping on the ground beneath his feet. He shook his head in disgust, flinging her body away from him like a common rag.

"Momo!" I shrieked, rushing to her side. I tried to touch her face only to remember the flames and retract it. This was hell. I couldn't help her, and all because of this stupid power. The power _he_ gave me. I whirled on him angrily, not able to control the tears from cascading down my face, only for them to turn to steam before they even hit the ground.

"This is all your fault!" I screamed. Fire shot from my hand but he blocked it easily, giving me a bored expression that made my blood boil.

"My fault," he mused, "Well I suppose it might be, but then again _you_ were the one that accepted my offer."

"You bit me!" I yelled, "I didn't even have a choice."

"Oh," he chuckled, "But you did."

I shot another flame but he was gone and I screamed in frustration. Why was this happening? When had everything taken such a drastic turn for the worst? I was just a kid and already I was given the stress of someone twice my age. I cried like the child I was, curled up within myself as the sun started to disappear behind the hill, the color of blood prominent in the late afternoon sky.

Slender arms wrapped around my quivering frame and I tried to pull away only to be pulled back into a soft chest.

"Momo," I whimpered, "Stop, I'll kill you."

Her soft fingers threaded through my hair as she tugged me even tighter.

"Is it wrong for me to want to hold my baby sister one more time before I die?"

"You're not going to die!" I insisted, "Just hold on a little longer and-"

A soft finger to my lips.

"No," she whispered, "I'm dying. I've accepted it, but before I do you much promise me something."

I stared up into her face and was surprised to see her smiling. The same smile that once brought my heart so much joy was now ripping it to pieces.

"Anything," I declared.

Her expression turned serious, her wide eyes hardening around the edges as she met my stare.

"Don't ever give into him. He will come after you, but you can't give in. he mustn't use you like all the rest."

My brow furrowed. All the rest? There were others like me?

I nodded.

"I give my word."

Her smile returned and she stroked my cheek, wincing slightly as the heat smarted her skin.

"You are the best sister a girl could ever ask for," she whispered, "And I love you with all of my being."

I grabbed her hand, holding it to my mouth as I sobbed silently.

"I love you too," I rasped.

"Tell Tai I love him," she mumbled and to my despair, her lids began to droop, "And tell Mom and Dad too. And remember Tennie, it's not- it's…. not…"

* * *

><p>She never did complete her sentence.<p>

I was too ashamed to wait for Tai to arrive so I fled. The fire wore off after a few hours and I was seconds from tying a rope around my neck and ending it right then. Of course, being in the wilderness there was no rope. So I lived. If you could really even call it that. I was like a ghost, wandering the forest aimlessly without purpose but the final death. I would not return home and face the accusing stares, the pitying looks, and the scathing remarks. I was a failure, and Jun Mizu were not failures. As far as they were concerned I was dead, and I wanted to keep it that way.

Four days passed and I was on the verge of death. I never made an attempt to eat or drink so it didn't come unexpected. I had given Momoko my word. I would not let that bastard use me, even if it meant dying alone in the forest. As I laid on the grass, I watched the birds flit across the sky, wishing desperately for the freedom they had. And right when I finally thought death would come, a shadow obscured my view of the sky.

"Oh my!" they exclaimed, "We need to get you help immediately!"

* * *

><p>an: so? Show me you care and press the pretty button.


	4. New Beginings

**Tenten Gaiden: Legacy of the ****Forgotten Kunoichi**

Chapter Four: New Beginnings

a/n: I know I've been gone a while, school was really kicking my ass, but I'm back and here with an update too. Enjoy. ^_^

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. If I did it would be called Tenten. (Lol)

* * *

><p>"Get her some water, she's severely dehydrated!"<p>

"Yes Lady Tsunade!" a frantic voice answered and I could feel my mouth being pried open and cold liquid forced down. The coolness startled my dry throat, and I turned my face away, water splattering down my front.

"Drink little one," a warm voice coaxed, and warm fingers tilted my head back, "Don't you want to get well?"

_No._

But my mouth was too dry to speak, and my throat hurt tremendously, so I settled with turning away once more. The women released a sigh of frustration.

"Look," she snapped, all but squeezing my jaw. It took me by surprise and my eyes snapped open, taking in long blond hair and a well-endowed chest. "I already lost my card game because Shizune came bumbling in with you half-dead screaming 'emergency!', so you better make this all worthwhile and _survive_ dammit, or I will personally kill you myself!"

I was stunned.

Wasn't this woman nothing short of gentle a mere five seconds ago? And now she was threatening my _life?_

Was she bipolar?

"Lady Tsunade, you're frightening her!" the other woman exclaimed, rushing to my side. She looked a few years older than Momo, with short dark hair and a nervous face. My heart clenched just looking at her.

_Momo._

She was dead wasn't she?

_And I'm still alive_.

They were probably having her funeral right now, and I was too much of a coward to even see it. If only these women hadn't found me. If only I'd-

"_Drink_."

The water bottle was abruptly jammed between my lips and I was given no choice but to swallow. So I did, grimacing as my throat became scratchy.

"Lady Tsunade!" the dark-haired woman scolded, but the blond ignored her, watching me with a calculating expression. I fidgeted under her stare.

"You a ninja girl?"

I stiffened.

_How had she known?_

She scoffed at my display of surprise, reaching for my hand and holding it at eye-level.

"I'm a medic," she informed, "And even if I wasn't, these calluses could be spotted from a mile away."

She dropped the hand and I immediately pulled it to my chest, not entirely comfortable with a complete stranger touching me, even if she had saved my life.

"Shizune, get the girl some food," Tsunade ordered, "She looks like a sack of bones."

Shizune pulled a face at her referring to me as a 'sack of bones' but complied, bowing her head with a quiet, "Yes my lady," then disappearing into another room. It was then that I finally took note of my surroundings. We were in a hotel room, and a very expensive one judging from the pristine furniture. I was lying in the middle of a large bed, clothed in an oversized t-shirt and nothing else, bandages covering me from head to foot.

"You were banged up pretty bad," Tsunade commented and my eyes snapped to hers, "Burns covering your entire body, malnourished and dehydrated…a severe bruise on your shoulder that won't seem to disappear no matter what methods I use…"

I flinched at the word 'bruise' and she noticed, amber eyes narrowing.

"What happened to you?"

I panicked.

What if she sent me back home? I couldn't face my parents after what I had done. I couldn't face Tai.

It was all too much to think about, and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine kiddo, we're leaving in an hour."<p>

I groaned, peeling my eyes open to see a smirking Tsunade. In one arm she held a bundle of clothes, in the other, an empty duffle-bag. I frowned up at her.

"Leaving?" I rasped, trying to sit up, "To where?"

Shizune was instantly at my side, encouraging me to drink the water and eat some bread. I obliged, shoving the food down my throat like a savage. If either woman were repulsed by my actions, they hid it well, not even offering a blink.

"You heard of Konaha, The Leaf Village?" Tsunade asked.

I vaguely recalled hearing that name before, when Momo and I had spied on some of the clan council meetings. They were supposed to be extremely powerful.

"Yes," I answered, bewildered as to why she was asking such a thing. Shizune had begun dressing me, taking extra care as to not irritate my wounds.

"Good," she quipped, "Because that's where you'll be living from now on."

My heart lurched.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three-

_**WHAT?!**_

"What?" I croaked, then more strongly, "_Why?"_

Tsunadae eyed me for a moment, face unreadable. I must have been a pitiful sight, covered in bandages and clothed in too-big clothes with my hair a disarray. No wonder they took pity on me.

"You're running from something," she accused and my heart went into overdrive, "You're trying to forget, but it's eating away at you little by little."

I was silent. _What could I possibly say? _She had read me like an open book.

"But you're not finished yet," she declared, meeting my eyes. I stared back uncertainly. But wasn't I? My life had come crashing down before it even began.

_What did I have to live for?_

"I don't know you, or your past," she continued, "But what I _do_ know is that you have the potential to be something great, if you'll just let yourself."

Her words surprised me.

_I _could be great?

Me? But I was just average!

She smiled and my wide-eyed look, and I suddenly realized just how beautiful this woman truly was. She was strong, compassionate, and held a heart of gold, and I found myself gazing at her in awe.

"Will you?" she inquired.

And from that day on, Tsunade held my respect.

.

The leaf Village is where I could make my new beginning Tsunade had told me. She said I could start over there with a clean slate. She had me live with an elderly blacksmith by the name of Kiro, who let me stay with him if I ran errands for his shop. He was nice, but quiet, and didn't say much. Tsunade treated my wounds daily, and when she was finished there wasn't a scratch on me, except for the mark. She warned me to keep it covered at all times, and I wondered just how much she knew, but gave her my word.

They had left a week later, Tsunade telling me she could not stay here and bid me good luck. Shizune had hugged me close and wished me well. I missed them for a while, but soon grew into the routine of my new life. Before I realized it a month had passed, then four, then a few more until I had been living in Konaha for an entire year.

Everything was more lively here than back home, and there were more bright colors and so many different people. I was content, but my guilt was always lingering at the back of my mind, and there were several nights I cried myself to sleep, consumed with the nightmares of my sister's death, and that man's eerie face. I dreamt that he would come find me, and make me kill my entire village. I suspected Kiro heard my sobs, they weren't exactly quiet, but he never spoke of it, so neither did I.

One evening, I was out delivering packages to one of the usual customers when I spotted a blond haired boy crying in an alleyway. I glanced around, searching for his parents, but didn't see anyone.

_Was he alone?_

He didn't look old enough to be on his own. But then again, neither did I.

I crept closer and realized there were bruises covering his entire body, some ranging from a faint pink to a deep purple. I winced, remembering what those had felt like, and felt sorry for the boy.

Maybe I should cheer him up?

"Excuse me!" I called.

His head snapped up to reveal the bluest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. They were beautiful.

"Me?" he whispered.

I laughed. This kid sure was funny, who else would I be talking to?

"Yeah you!" I exclaimed, then plopped down next to him, package beside me, "What's your name?"

He seemed surprised, but quickly regained his composure, giving me a toothy grin.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki, and I'm going to be Hokage!" he answered proudly, "What's yours?"

"Tenten Jun-"

I cut myself short.

"I mean… Tenten, just Tenten," I replied, then inquired quickly, "What's a Hokage?"

He took the bait, not noticing my little slip-up.

"You don't know what a Hokage is?" he asked incuriously.

I shook my head.

I wouldn't be asking if I did, would I?

Naruto gasped, jabbing an accusing finger in my face. I frowned, shoving it out of the way.

What was the big deal? So what if I didn't know was a Hokage was, it was probably something stupid.

"A Hokage is only the greatest ninja ever!" he declared.

I seriously doubted it. My father was the best ninja I'd ever known and _he _wasn't a Hokage. And neither were Momo or Tai.

We talked for a while, Naruto telling me all sorts of stuff about how wonderful a Hokage was, until I told him I had to go before I got in trouble. I never did see him again after that, but I heard rumors that he was evil, and even Kiro warned me to stay away from him.

"That kid is bad news," he would say, "You'd be best to avoid him Tenten."

"He didn't seem so bad," I had told him, but Kiro merely scoffed and said roses didn't seem so bad either until they stuck a thorn in you. But Naruto was nothing like a rose. He was more of a sunflower.

And sunflowers didn't have thorns.

.

It was a few months after the Naruto incident that Kiro caught me playing with the silverware. I had missed being a ninja and tinkering with weapons, so I crept downstairs when I thought he was asleep and reached for the sharpest knives. He had come down for a glass of water and shouted when I tossed them in the air, thinking I was going to hurt myself, and was amazed when I caught them expertly.

"That's it," he had proclaimed, "I'm enrolling you in the ninja academy tommorrow, you're a natural!"

If only he knew.

.

On the first day of school I wore my hair in two buns. Momo had always used to do it this way, and it was my way of honoring her. Kiro had raised a grey eyebrow when I came downstairs, but made no comment. That's why I liked Kiro, he minded his own business. He never asked me about my life before, just accepted me as I was, and for that I was grateful.

"Knock 'em dead Tenten!" Kiro cheered when I was introduced to my teacher. The red-eyed woman had shot the old man a look of amusement, before ushering me inside. I had waved back at Kiro, who was weeping with pride, before the door shut behind us.

My first morning at the academy was pretty uneventful. I had introduced myself to the class as 'Tenten, just Tenten' to avoid anyone discovering my deep, dark secret. The other students had immediately written me off as unimportant. It was a drastic change, going from the most popular person of my class to a virtual nobody, but I was okay with it. In fact, it was rather nice not having someone jabbering to you every twenty seconds.

At lunch I had sat alone, observing my new peers. Boys were throwing food at each other at the table beside mine, while there were a hoard of giggling girls sneaking peeks at a boy a few tables over who was blatantly ignoring them. He ate with an aristocratic graze I instantly recognized, and I knew he was clearly of nobility of some sorts. His hair was tied away from his face, and bandages donned his forehead as well as one of his arms, face blank as a new sheet of paper.

He had intrigued me. _Who was this boy that ate so gracefully? _He was interesting, and I found myself watching his every move. But I found a new reason to study him when he finally opened his eyes. They were unusual colored eyes that unsettled me a little, especially when they locked on my own.

My heart thumped.

_Crap!_

His stare was unnerving, yet I didn't look away, no matter how much I desperately wanted to. I knew he was testing me, the elders of my clan did it all the time. It was a way of sizing someone up and determining their worth.

And I was determined to prove I was _worth_ something.

The girls from the other table began to notice our stare-down and began whispering amongst themselves, but I ignored them. I was too focused on winning this boy's respect. It would be years later when I finally figured out why.

"Aww, I see you have spotted my rival Neji!"

The voice came from right beside my ear, and I shrieked in surprise, inadvertently taking my gaze from White-eyes. The boy next to me beamed at my startled expression, beady eyes twinkling.

_When in the world had he gotten there?_

It was then that his words finally caught up with me.

"Neji?" I repeated.

So that was his name. It suited him.

"Ai, Neji!" the boy confirmed. He was strange-looking, with large eyes and a weird haircut, "He and I have been eternal rivals as long as I could remember!"

I seriously doubted that, something about Neji shouted 'Protégé' while everything about this guy practically _screamed_ 'LOSER' but I didn't want t burst the kid's bubble, so I just smiled.

"Cool."

He smiled back.

"I'm Lee, and you are the new student Tenten are you not?"

"I am," I agreed. _Why did he talk so funny?_

"Then Tenetn," he declared, and quite loudly I might add, "You and I shall have a friendship that extends to the very ends of the earth!"

And what a friendship it was.

* * *

><p>an: I decided to cut it off there, it was getting pretty long. Remember to R&R!

**Reviewing= warm fuzzies= inspiration= faster updates**

See? It all makes sense!

Till next time everyone, mwauh!


End file.
